Solve for $x$ : $2 + x = -28$
Explanation: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 2 + x &=& -28 \\ \\ {-2} && {-2} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{2 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-28} \\ x &=& -28 {- 2} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = -30$